Introducing stress into semiconductor devices using engineered stress elements has become an increasing popular method to improve the performance of integrated circuits. However, adding the effect of such stress to the circuit simulation steps of the integrated circuit design process can be very computer time and resource intensive depending on the restrictions of the methods of implementation, often unacceptably slowing down the design process. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.